Support is sought for travel expenses incurred by speakers at a symposium conference on "Visual Deprivation Effects in Animals and Their Analogs in Human Pathology" to be held in Rochester, New York, on 22, 23, and 24 June 1978. Some of the most outstanding researchers in the world will meet to discuss the topic "Visual Deprivation Effects in Animals and Their Analogs in Human Visual Pathology." The speakers have been chosen in order to provide the best possible representation of contemporary knowledge on a number of related issues involving dependence of visual development on environmental factors that have not heretofore been considered in a single symposium. The material to be presented will be of interest to a broad spectrum of researchers in anatomy, physiology, psychology, and ophthalmology.